fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy
|image= |name=Happy cat |kanji=ハッピー |romanji=''Happī'' | |race=Exceed |birthday=Unknown |age= 6 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Blue Coat with white belly |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Talking Cat with wings |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Natsu |previous team=Light Team |partner=Natsu |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Natsu (Foster Father) Lisanna (Foster Mother) unnamed mother and father |education=Good Knowledge of Magic abilities |magic=Aera |alias=Nekomander Red Dog |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |japanese voice=Rie Kugimiya |english voice= }} Happy is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and one of the main protagonists in the story. Appearance Happy takes the form of a small blue cat with a white underbelly and tail-end wearing a green backpack that he carries around. When using his magic he can grow a pair of large angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. He has a unique ability which allows him to speak which may be attributed to his magic or even from his species. His Fairy Tail tattoo is located on his back that is usually covered by the backpack. Personality Happy is the one of the more eccentric members of Fairy Tail, and at times plays as a comic relief character. His fondness of fish is only matched by his consistent dishing out of his catchphrase "Aye!". No doubt being around Natsu Dragneel since his birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in actions and responses. They usually act as a sort of comedic double act. This is not say he has no personality of his own as at times he is more quick witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia, than Natsu and can provide simple answers to complex questions. Happy can adapt to more serious situations too, showing his large knowledge of the world and magic in fights - he is regularly seen explaining things to the protagonists - and supporting Natsu or Lucy in their battles. Like all other members of Fairy Tail, he is extremely loyal to it and its members. History Happy's home world is Edoras, kingdom of Extalia, he's one of the Exceed. Sometime before the start of the series before Happy was born, he taken away from his mother by the Queen to carry out the Dragon Slayers assassination plan and sent to Earth Land. Natsu found an egg in the forest east of the town. Initially, Natsu thought it was a dragon egg due to the claw-like markings on the egg. Lisanna offered to help, and the two attempted to keep the egg warm. A few days later, the two woke up to find the egg missing and after a confrontation with some of the other members of the guild it was eventually revealed that Elfman had took the egg to keep it warm at night. Just as the egg was returned it suddenly began to hatch and out popped a cat with wings: Happy - with his first word being "Aye!". He was given the name thanks to Natsu after Lisanna pointed out the change of atmosphere from one of anger to happiness after the hatching. Despite everyone else seeing him as a cat Natsu at first thought he was a dragon.Fairy Tail manga, Special Chapter - X778. It is said that Lisanna is Happy's mom and Natsu is his dad, and that they're a family on Episode 20. Natsu and Happy soon become an inseparable team with Happy assisting in Natsu's search for Igneel. Synopsis Macao arc After hearing that there was someone named Salamander in Hargeon town, Happy and Natsu took a train there, after dealing with some trouble on the train (Natsu's travel sickness), they found the man named Salamander, who was really Bora of Prominence. While there they met Lucy, a traveling mage who paid for their meal in thinks from freeing her from the illegal Charm magic Bora was using. After finding out that Salamander claimed to be from Fairy Tail, they went to the harbor to rescue Lucy and to stop him from ruining Fairy Tail's reputation. While Natsu dealt with Bora, Happy escaped with Lucy, but he soon ran out of power and they plummeted into the ocean. Helping Lucy to find her keys she used her Celestial Spirit, Aquarius, to use her power to blast the boat back to the shore. Upon there discovery by the military, the group quickly escaped. After being part of yet another fight in the guild building, he followed after Natsu to rescue Macao Conbolt after he failed to come back from his mission. With him and Natsu getting in a fight with Lucy over the conditions of their rescue, only to get kidnapped by a Vulcan. Coming to her rescue, he then saved Natsu from falling off the side of the cliff. After defeating the Vulcan, and realizing that it was actually Macao, he along with Lucy, Natsu and Macao later returned back to the guild. Daybreak arc Returning from their rescue, Happy along with Natsu showed up at Lucy's apartment and suggested that they should form a team, and chose a new mission that would be worth 200,000 jewels: break into the Duke Everlue's mansion and destroy the book DAYBREAK. When they got to Shirosume town and met the client, Kirby Melon, they found out that the reward was no longer worth 200,000 but 2,000,000 jewels. They then broke into the into the mansion, quickly defeating the maids, and found there way into the study, where Natsu found the Daybreak book. Everlue soon appeared when they did; he summoned the Vanish Brothers and as Lucy declared that there was a secret inside the book, he ordered them to take care of Natsu while he went after the escaping Lucy. Happy followed Lucy, while Natsu dealt with the Vanish Brothers, and slammed his feet into Everlue's face when he caught up freeing Lucy from the grip he had on her. Everlue was soon defeated, and they later refused to accept the reward as Lucy revealed it was actually a book to Melon from his father, Kemu Zaleon. Lullaby arc As he, Natsu and Lucy talk about Dark Guilds with Mirajane, Erza Scarlet returns from her mission to subdue a demon, bringing back its horn as a souvenir, and indirectly causing Natsu to "become like Happy".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 10. According to Lucy. She calls on Natsu and Gray Fullbuster to help her in a mission - not giving them any chance to refuse - with Happy and Lucy tagging along. Whilst on the train to their destination, Erza explains that she had overheard about a sealed magic called Lullaby and a powerful mage named Erigor's involvement with it. Erigor was part of a Dark Guild called Eisenwald and considering the illegal nature of such a guild, she planned to march right into the guild and find out what it was up to. Unfortunately, in the process of her elucidation she and the others accidentally left Natsu on the train. Happy helps stop the train by pulling down an emergency stop signal lever at the directive of Erza.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 12. (This is done by Erza herself in the anime) Later they learn that Natsu had a confrontation in the train with a member of Eisenwald, Kageyama, with Natsu telling them he had a strange kind of flute. Lucy then pipes in at this moment, saying that she had only heard about it in books, but that it might be the "Death Lullaby" flute. Eisenwald take over the Oshibana train station and the five of them force their way in quickly encountering Eisenwald and fighting them. Erigor, however, has other plans and flees the scene with Gray and Natsu in hot pursuit. Erza and Lucy are left behind to fight the rest of the members, Happy accompanying them. Erza, however, defeats all of them by herself but one of them escapes and Lucy and Happy are told by Erza to go after him yet the two ultimately lose track of him. Lucy says they should just return to Erza but such a scary prospect is feared by Happy after Erza had told them to "go after him".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 16. Happy says this when he and Lucy are unable to find Rayule. The two reconvene with the others just as Kageyama had been stabbed by a member of his own guild. Unable to figure out how to escape from the air barrier surrounding the train station which Erigor had cast to trap them in, Happy abruptly reveals that Duke Everlue's Celestial Spirit Virgo had given him her key to give to Lucy. Using Virgo's diver magic they escape the train station. Happy then helps Natsu catch up to Erigor on a rail bridge by having him use his maximum speed wearing the magical cat out. During the fight Natsu gets enraged by his inability to hit through Erigor's Storm Mail, and Happy notices that this increased fury relates to the temperature of his fire which in turn causes Erigor's wind to flow towards him. So to further nullify Erigor's wind Happy makes Natsu more angry by saying that he should just leave it to Gray. This infuriates Natsu enough to enable him to destroy Erigor's wind and defeat him. Erza and company, alongside an injured Kageyama, arrive but Kageyama suddenly makes a break for it with the flute to the town of Clover where the Guild Masters are having a meeting and plans to kill them. Chasing after him, they arrive they to see that Makarov has persuaded Kageyama not to use the magic. The flute itself starts to talk and forms into a demonic shape - initial panic quickly disappears when Erza, Natsu and Gray destroy the flute along with the Guild Master meeting building and all the Fairy Tail members have to make a hasty escape. Galuna Island arc During Erza and Natsu's promised battle Happy rescinds his bet on Natsu's victory to Erza's after she pulls out her Flame Emperor armor. However, the conclusion of their fight is not seen as Erza is arrested by the council for property damage (among other crimes). No thanks to Natsu, they are both set free the next day. After their return to the guild, Happy stole an S-Class request poster so that he, Natsu and Lucy could complete it. Lucy refused at first, telling them to leave, until she noticed that the reward included an Ecliptic Zodiac key and ran after them. However, Gray chased after them at the Master's orders and caught up to them in Hargeon town. Mentioning Erza's wrath at disobeying the rules, Happy tries to make it sound like Natsu and Lucy forced him to steal the request poster. One of the sailors that had refused to sail them to the cursed Galuna Island reversed his rejection when he notices Gray and Natsu fighting with their magic. Natsu knocks out Gray while he is distracted and drags him onto the boat. Their sailor then vanishes and although Happy checks to see if he had fallen into the water he is nowhere to be found. All that is rendered irrelevant when a large wave hits their boat and washes them ashore. Gray now agreeing to help, they go towards the the island's village and meet its mayor, Mocha, who asks them to destroy the moon. Deciding such a task impossible they instead investigate the island's forest, getting attacked by a gigantic mouse which they defeat and in the process locate an abandoned temple. Natsu, commenting on the decayed floor, begins to slam it with his foot causing it to crumble and hurtle them downwards into a cavern, also making Happy almost swallow a bone he had found. Lucy saves him from choking by pulling it out his throat. In this cavern they discover the frozen demon Deliora along with three mages: Sherry, Yuka Suzuki and Toby. Gray is shocked by this and tells them they're going to stay until the night to see what the moonlight's involvement with the frozen demon is. Lucy brings out her Celestial Spirit Lyra to pass the time, Happy wanting her to sing a fish song. When night arrives they discover that the moonlight is hitting the demon via the ritual Moon Drip which would melt the ice. Enraged by the order given by Reitei Lyon, the one behind Deliora's appearance on the island, to kill all the townspeople Natsu jumps out from hiding and attacks alongside Gray. Natsu is frozen, and Gray tells Happy to escape with Lucy which he reluctantly does. The two arrive back at the village and Lucy thinks up a "good plan" to deal with the incoming mages: set a hidden hole for them to fall in. Happy declares her stupid, saying that it won't work on anyone, although it works on Natsu. To their surprise, the mages come by air and try to smother the village in a cascade of poison. Happy flies Natsu up into the air to prevent this, Natsu using his Karyuu no Kouen (Fire Dragon's Gleaming Flame) to smash the poison away from harm to the townspeople. Their plan failed, the three mages attack from the ground. Sherry uses her her gigantic mouse, Angelica, to swoop in attack. The attack misses but Lucy accidentally catches onto Angelica's claw and after tickling the mouse to stop ends up crashing into the forest. Happy goes to make sure she is okay while Natsu deals with Yuka and Toby. He finds her safe after defeating Sherry but also comes across a not too pleased Erza. His attempt to escape is quashed by Erza who easily captures him and forces him to look for the villagers' temporary home, while tied up.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 35. He mentions this when Gray meets Erza in the tent. Erza demands that Gray come back with her to the guild but Gray defiantly resists and leaves her. Angered, she resolves to instead help them complete the mission first, freeing Lucy and Happy. They catch up to Gray running towards the temple finding out that Lyon's intentions are to free Deliora and fight him as a means of surpassing Gray and Lyon's mentor Ur. They discover that the ruins have been tilted so that the moonlight no longer hits Deliora and are then attacked by occultists. Gray runs forward while Erza, Lucy and Happy stay behind to defeat them. After they do, they go inside the temple and hear Deliora's reviving roar. However, Deliora was long dead and he crumbles to nothing. Back at the newly restored village (thanks to Zalty) Erza explains that the villagers' transformation into demons was false. She clarifies when she gets Natsu to help her "destroy the Moon" but what they really do is to destroy an amnesia-causing barrier around the island that made the villagers think they were humans when they were actually demons. Phantom Lord arc attacking Phantom Lord. Happy is bottom right beside Makarov.]] Returning to the guild, everyone but Lucy is displeased at Erza not letting them accept the reward of 7 million jewels. Lucy's exclusive happiness is due to her receiving the gold key; Happy suggests that they should sell it. Erza then reminds them of their punishment, believing it will surely be "that" although what "that" is not explained.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 46. Mentioned when they are walking to the guild. That's soon put out of their minds when they discover that the guild has been attacked by their long time rivals, Phantom Lord. They confront Makarov about the damages who, first hitting them all the head, tells them just to ignore it. Happy and company surprise Lucy when they welcome her to her own apartment with Erza telling them they have to stick together in case anyone gets attacked. However, this has already happened to the members of Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy and when Makarov discovers this he proclaims war. Happy attacks Phantom Lord alongside most of Fairy Tail, but they are forced to retreat when Makarov loses his magical power. Natsu overhears Gajeel Redfox and Aria stating that they had captured Lucy. He forces one of the Phantom Lord members to tell him where Lucy is with Happy rushing after him. Natsu just catches Lucy as she deliberately let herself from one of prison towers and they retreat to the guild leaving the indignant Jose Porla. ]]Back at the guild, Happy and the others are surprised at the revelation of Lucy's history. Just then, they feel the guild quaking and rush outside to see what the commotion is: a bipedal Phantom Lord guild has literally walked to their guild. It attacks with its magical cannon Jupiter but Erza narrowly stops the powerful bullet for obliterating guild. Jose Porla calls out, demanding that they gave Lucy to him but receives an adamant refusal. In response, he tells them to quiver for 15 minutes as Jupiter reloads. Rather than wait to be destroyed, Natsu says that he's going to destroy and Happy flies them to the walking guild. Inside they're stopped by Totomaru who prevents Natsu from destroying the cannon. Totomaru's abilities cause Natsu some grief, and incites Happy to panic as the time whittles away. Natsu eventually outsmarts Totomaru and destroys the cannon. In retaliation to the sabotaged cannon Jose orders the guild to enter its more powerful form: Phantom MK II. Since its a vehicle it brings up Natsu's motion sickness and Totomaru uses the moment to attack with this Rainbow Fire but Gray and Elfman arrive and defeat him. Happy flies outside to see what's going on, telling them that the guild has become a gigantic mage. They decide to split up, Happy going with Natsu. Natsu says they should just go defeat Jose but Happy says that's an insane idea. Regardless, they are soon faced with the strongest of the Element 4, Aria. Aria easily dominates the fight and nearly renders Natsu's magic void until Erza arrives and takes over the fight from Natsu, almost instantly defeating Aria. This makes her collapse and she tells him to rush out and defeat Jose. However, he comes across Gajeel instead and they two begin to fight. Happy frees Lucy and the two observe the epic battle between the two Dragon slayers. In a list ditch attack, Natsu he finally defeats Gajeel and destroys the Phantom Lord guild. Together with Lucy, Happy returns to their crumbled guild leaving Natsu to ask Gajeel a question. The fight over, all that remains is for them to rebuild the guild. Taking part in the reconstruction of the guild, Happy, Gray, Natsu and Erza decide to take break to see Lucy. They discover she's left, leaving a note saying "I will go home".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 67. Written in English on the note found by Erza. They rush after her but find her leaving her house and they all return to the guild. A few days later they decide to take a mission together: attack an illegal magic school. While they did their destructive natures caused them to destroy half a road.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 69. Mentioned by Mirajane at the end of the chapter. Loke arc Noticing Lucy worrying over her little amount of money, Mirajane suggests they do a simple acting job at a theatre. Happy is given the task of carrying a dragon suit that Natsu is in and they are given a week to rehearse. Their show is atrocious, makes little sense and eventually destroys the theatre but despite all this they are hailed as a success to the point that they're kept there for another week doing three performances a day.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 70. Mentioned by Gray at the end of the chapter. They go out on another job and chance upon Loke after swiftly completing it. Seeing how they completed it so quickly they decide to stay the night in Balsam town. Natsu, Erza and Gray have a pillow fight; Lucy, fearing for her life, instead takes a walk. Happy follows her and tricks her by making her think Plue was human and could talk. Two mages then begin to flirt with Lucy and paralyze her before she is saved by Loke. The two go back to a bar where Happy falls asleep after eating. His sleep doesn't last long as he is dragged away by the tail by Lucy who leaves off in a storm. Back at the guild, an agitated Lucy silences Natsu and Gray's bickering, a feat only Erza could do, and Happy asks if she is upset because of his prank; she answers no. Loke's old girlfriends arrive at the guild and demand to know where he is. Mirajane states that Lucy was last with him and they all converge on her making have to make a quick escape with Happy. In her apartment she calls out her Celestial Spirit Crux to dig up anything on Loke. Gray suddenly barges in saying that Loke had left Fairy Tail and they all go to look for him. Tower of Paradise arc Shocked by the announcement that Loke is a Celestial Spirit, Lucy explains to Natsu, Gray and Happy that he is a Lion spirit which Happy thinks is a grown-up cat. Considering he can no longer spent long periods of time in the human world any more Loke gives the four of them, as well as Erza, a ticket to a fancy resort. While at its casino they are attacked by Erza's old friends and Happy is abducted by Millianna, a huge cat lover. Happy later wakes up inside the Tower of Paradise in a heavily cat-themed room and has a short conversation with Millianna and Wally before Simon calls them away. As Wally and Millianna get the upper hand in their fight against Natsu, who has a cat head stuck on him, Happy saves Natsu from getting shot by Wally by slapping the gunslinger in the face with a cuddly toy. Natsu then frees himself from Millianna's ropes and defeats both of them using his Karyuu no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon Wing Strike). Happy pulls off the mask from Natsu's head and after hearing Jellal detailing the assassination game they decide to take a shortcut with Happy carrying Natsu straight to the top. However, those against the rules and they are both struck back into the tower by Fukurou. Simon is in the same corridor they are land and he attempts to help them escape via the darkness he has cast by way of his Yamisetsuna (Instant Darkness). Fukurou, however, can see through this and blasts Simon away. Natsu and Fukurou begin to fight; they are both on level footing until Fukurou makes Natsu ride one of his rockets, and since it is a vehicle it causes his motion sickness. With Natsu disoriented by the ride, Fukurou swoops in and swallows him - as Fukurou has an ability to use the magic of a mage he has digested. Gray then arrives and takes over the fight, defeating Fukurou and freeing Natsu. During the fight, Gray took a fair amount of damage and Shimon asked Happy to take him outside the tower to recover. They flee on the island on a boat along with Juvia Loxar, Lucy, Wally and Millianna and watch as the weaponized satellite Atherion strikes the tower. Thinking that Erza and Natsu might have died, they are all highly relieved when the two of them arrive on the shore. They recover in a hotel where Natsu has been sleeping for three straight days and wakes up after Gray belittles him - but this is only for a moment. He eventually stays awake and they socialize with their previous enemies before sending them off with a fireworks display. Fighting Festival arc When they return to the guild they find its reconstruction complete and Cana Alberona shows them around. Makarov startles them with the introduction of two new members: Juvia and Gajeel, their previous enemies. After settling down, they sit down for a a song from Mirajane; this calm state doesn't long as the two Dragon Slayers soon cause a large brawl. A reporter comes the next day to write about the guild, ignoring Lucy throughout, and asking Happy why he's blue to which he answers "'cause I'm a cat". A few days later, Lucy is desperately looking for jobs to pay the rent and she asks Natsu and Happy to help her out. Much to her dismay, Natsu is feeling too sick goes home to rest. As she finds out, by home he meant her home and she gets a large fright when she finds he and Happy in her bed. Happy explains that Natsu's sickly feelings have happened before after he ate Laxus Dreyar's lightning. He goes on to explain about the strongest members in the guild, the strongest probably being Gildarts, and then gives Lucy a flyer about the Magnolia Harvest and the Miss Fairy Tail competition that is being run alongside it which would solve all her money problems. During the competition a week later, Mirajane crushes her hopes of winning by transforming her face into Happy, much to his pleasure. It continues onwards, showcasing other Fairy Tail girls, until a member of the Raijinshuu, Evergreen, appears and turns all the girls to stone. Soon the other two members, Bixlow and Fried, make their entrance along with Laxus. Laxus proposes a game to find out who is the strongest in Fairy Tail, holding the girls as hostages and threatening to smash them if they don't participate or break the rules. With a time limit of three hours to find and defeat them before the girls crumble to dust, the members of Fairy Tail rush out and the Battle of Fairy Tail begins. Happy stays behind with Makarov, Natsu and Gajeel, who are unable to escape due to Fried's enchantment. Natsu and Gajeel then try to free Erza by mostly burning he but in the end this causes it to break mostly due to Erza having an artificial eye. She goes out and defeats Evergreen thus freeing all the other girls. In reprisal, Laxus activates his Hall of Thunder effectively holding the whole town hostage. Happy goes out with Lucy to find the other two Raijinshuu and Laxus they come across Bixlow; Happy saving Lucy from a surprise attack. Bixlow has control of the fight until Loke goes through his gate by himself and saves Lucy from Bixlow's Baryon Formation. Loke at her aid, they combine to defeat Bixlow in a fashion that makes Happy chortle that they're a cute couple. Laxus is eventually beaten and they all recover at the guild, the Fantasia Parade being postponed until the next day. Happy joins Natsu in one of the floats. Oración Seis arc Happy assists Lucy in paying the rent by helping her at a restaurant, and when the return to the guild Mirajane explains about Dark Guilds and their power over the magical underworld. Makarov then arrives and announces that an alliance of guilds are going to take down one of the strongest three, Oración Seis. Makarov chooses Happy together with Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Gray to act as their delegates. After meeting all the delegated teams to fight the Dark Guild Oración Seis, Happy falls in love with the Cait Shelter's talking cat mage Charle. Next he is seen following Wendy Marvell and Charle when Oración Seis assault all the alliance, hiding with them as the others are beaten by the Oración Seis. Brain, the leader of the group, then kidnaps Wendy who grabs Happy by accident as she was trying to reach out for Charle. Both are taken to the Oración Seis where Brain explains who Wendy is and her powers to the other members. Brain then presents a coffin to Wendy with the body of a half dead Gérard inside and implores her to heal him. Happy tries to act as the voice of reason, explaining Gérard's action at the Tower of Paradise. Though hesitant through his words, Wendy revives Gérard nonetheless just as Natsu arrives. Gérard quickly knocks down Natsu and turns on Brain before leaving the cave without further incident. Natsu recovers then leaves the cave along with Happy, Charle, and Wendy. The group is suddenly knocked out of the sky by Racer who spots them while fighting Gray, the fall of which knocks out both cats and Wendy. Natsu then grabs them and runs while Gray prevents Racer from going after them. Natsu takes him and the others to Erza so Wendy could heal her. When Erza runs off to find Gérard and Natsu chases her, Happy joins Charle, Hibiki Laytis, Lucy and Wendy to follow Natsu. They find Natsu stuck on a raft and are confronted by Oración Seis' Angel and they begin to fight. During Lucy's and Angels fight, Gemini transforms into Gray and freezes Happy when he attempts to save Natsu from the raft. He is later seen thawed out helping Hibiki out of the water. Happy later appears rescuing Natsu as he fell form Nirvana's true form, and flew him up to its city where he aided Natsu in fighting with the Poison Dragon Slayer Cobra in a flying battle. Using his heightened hearing against him, Natsu roars so loudly that it overpowers Cobra and knocks him out. Cobra's poison begins to affect them both and they fall to the ground. However, Cobra has quickly recovered and almost strikes a deadly blow on Natsu before Oración Seis' Guild Master Brain intervenes and shoots Cobra. Brain drags Natsu away, planning to make him his first puppet; Jura Nekis, Lucy and Gray find Happy who informs them of this. Jura, one of Ten Wizard Saints, stops Brain and effortlessly defeats him. Charle and Wendy arrive just at that moment, Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer magic curing them both, and after Happy tells him about his motion sickness, that too. Wendy rushes away, Charle with her, and the rest of them receive a message from an enemy turned ally, Hoteye, via telepathy. He tells them that the strongest of the Oración Seis, Midnight, is directly below them and that his defeat will stop Nirvana. They rush downwards but at the last moment discover it's Brain's trap, and are only saved thanks to Jura's timely intervention who is heavily damaged by the ambush and rendered unconscious. As they try to make sure he's okay, Brain's staff, Klodoa, laments about Brain's pathetic power and that he should just defeat them himself before going captured by Natsu and slammed around. He frees himself from Natsu's grip and tells them of their plan: to destroy the Cait Shelter guild so Nirvana can never be resealed. Klodoa begins to bash the them, excluding Natsu, but abruptly stops when he fells that the Six Demons have all been defeated and that this will herald the arrival of Brain's split personality, the vastly powerful and bellicose Zero. Zero attacks them and severely wounds them before initiating the attack on Cait Shelter as Nirvana arrives at the guild. The powerful blast from Nirvana is however stopped with another strike when the combined efforts of the other alliance members get the magical bomber ship Christina up and working. Hibiki, piloting the ship, telepathically details how to stop Nirvana: destroy the six lachryma crystals powering it simultaneously. Zero interrupts, using telepathy himself, saying that their plan is futile as he stands at one of the crystals and will prevent anyone trying to destroy it. The other alliance members desperately call on Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy to get up and they defiantly comply. On the map that Hibiki has downloaded into their head, Natsu chooses lachryma crystal #1; Gray #2 and Lucy the third. Happy rallies them on reminding them they will have to defeat Zero if they come across him and that they'll have no backup.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 158. Happy says this just before they leave to their individual lachrymas. He then accompanies Lucy to destroy her appointed lachryma crystal, but is confused when Lucy reveals to him that she has no more power left. He later appears relieved as Gemini arrives to help them out. After the defeat of Zero and the crumbling of Nirvana, he thens tries to fight off the soldiers that plan to imprison Gérard, but fails as he is stepped on. After Cait Shelter is revealed to be nothing more than an illusion, he goes back home to Fairy Tail along with Wendy and Charle. Edoras arc Happy follows Natsu to Gildarts' house, and is shocked to hear that Gildarts has faced a dragon during his quest. Gildarts then tells him to continue supporting Natsu. A few days later, he is seen wrapping and presenting a fish to Charle, but is confused and sad when she coldly rejects him. He then follows her, and she tells him that he cannot protect Natsu, as he doesn't even know what he is. As he is left wondering about what Charle said, Happy crosses paths with Gajeel, who then asks him why his face has so many scratches. After Anima swallows Fairy Tail and the whole of Magnolia, Happy is able to find Wendy, Natsu and Charle gathered together. He then listens in shock as Charle reveals that both she and Happy are beings from a parallel world called Edoras, and that they were the reason to why the whole town disappeared. He then listens as Charle goes in detail about the history of Edoras, and also about how they received a secret mission from the King of Edoras. After learning that they may be able to save the Fairy Tail members, Happy flies Natsu into Edoras using his wings, alongside Charle and Wendy. The Edoras version of Lucy then manages to catch the group sneaking around, and Happy is both shocked and scared by her new appearance, even referring to her as 'Lucy-san'. Lucy and the other Edoras Fairy Tail members quickly welcomed Natsu and the gang. Later he see's Edoras Lisanna and like Natsu, shed a huge amount of tears for seeing her again. Before he could hug her he got kicked along with Natsu by Edoras Lucy and then asked how Lisanna could be alive in this realm. Charle later tells him that this is Edoras and that everyone here is not their friends, just the Edoras version who live in Edoras. He later teleports along with the guild to a safe location from the Fairy hunter, and is shocked to learn that the Fairy Hunter is Edoras Erza. The Group travel to the Holy City and find Earthland Lucy, who apparently still has access to all her zodiac key magic. The Earthland magic users see that the lachryma crystal that contains everyone's essence and magic is under heavy guard and there is nothing they can do. As of the current chapter, Charle puts froward a plan where the mages would travel through an abandoned coal mine to the royal bed chamber and use Gemini to copy the kings knowledge of the giant lachryma and how to release their friends. They are ambushed by the Edoras version of Erza and captured. Then, much to everyone's shock, all of the soldiers bow to Charle and call her the Exceed, congratulating her on leading the mages into the trap. Charle and Happy meet up with other exceeds and learn of their true mission. They were originally sent to kill Dragon Slayers but at the last minute, Edoras decided to change the mission to capturing dragon slayers for their unique magic energy, since Anima can't bring them to Edoras. Charle realizing that her mission wasn't something on the Earthland, breaks down in tears for unintentionally carrying out her mission, getting her friends captured, and thinking she was being manipulated the whole time. Just as she was about to lose faith, Happy stands up for her despite not remembering the mission or who he really is by saying, they are nobody's puppets and that they are still mages of Fairy Tail. This makes her have a glimmer of hope and even makes her call Happy by his name for once instead of Male Cat. Happy then grabs Charle and decided that they will rescue their friends themselves, causing a rebellion against the kingdom and the guards trying to capture them as they are escaping. They hide in a wooden cart to escape the guards but the cart rolls downhill and they end up on a field who meets an unnamed Field Cat. The Field Cat recognizes them as rebels but still decides to shelter them, inside the Field Cat and his wife treated Happy and Charle well with their hospitality. They have conversations about bonds and friends, Happy has finally made up his mind and is determined to save Natsu and the guild as he and Charle are finally able to fly into the sky. The Field Cats are later to revealed to be Happy's parents and that they are proud of the way he grew up as he valued his friends. After returning to Edoras, they manage to save Lucy from the hands of Erza's counterpart. Charle tries to exploit her lack of information and presents herself as Extalia's princess and a daughter of Queen Shagotte. She then tricks Erza into revealing the location of Natsu and Wendy, then tries to get her releasing Wendy and Natsu, which almost succeeds. Unfortunately, the rest of the royal guard arrives, and Pantherlily informs Erza that Charle and Happy are the "fallen" (traitors). All three attempts to escape. Charle asks Lucy, if she's angry at them. Lucy is very surprised by this question and she really doesn't know for what she should be angry for. Charle held that, it is they fault that she got caught in the first place. Lucy replied that, they had came to save her, and then she adds that she is more surprised by the fact that Charle is a princess. When Charle reveals that it was bluff, Happy comments on how it was so like her to do so. The peace lasts for a short while though, as Extalia troops from the sky and Magic Militia from the ground surround them. Luckily, Faust decides that it is now a perfect moment to execute code ETD, which turns the Extalia troops into a giant lachryma. Shocked, Happy and Charle immediately fly away with Lucy to the West Tower where Wendy and Natsu are held. Unfortunately, they are led into yet another ambush with Edoras Erza and her soldiers. As Charle pleads with her to let Wendy go, Edoras Erza declares that they do not need to worry as they are about to die. As she prepares to execute Charle, Happy steps in front and tells Erza that she would have to go through him first. As Edoras Erza raises her weapon to strike, her soldiers are suddenly blown away, and Happy is thunderstruck as it is revealed that their saviors are no other than Earth Land Erza and Gray. While Earthland Erza hold off Edoras Erza, Happy and the others head towards where Natsu and Wendy are. Along the way he learns of Gazille arriving in Edoras, and how his dragon slayer magic released Gray and Erza from the lachryma. Realizing that he can do the same to the other trapped Guild members and towns people, he flies towards where Gazille is to tell him where they currently are. As he is leaving, Lucy is worried about him leaving on his own, but Charle has faith in him and assures her that he will be fine so she doesn't not to worry. Magic and Abilities Aera: Happy uses a special ability magic called Aera. With it, he can sprout large angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people. He can only carry a single person however, there is also a time limit to how long he can fly, as his wings disappear after a time. This wait before usages is dependent on how long he used before as he is seen frequently using it. The period he can use his magic has extended over the series from around a minute to many more, for example his extended usage when he carried Natsu against their fight with Cobra. His wings can move at high speeds, but this takes up his magic and causes him to faint. Happy is the only type of "transport" Natsu can use without getting motion sickness. This is because Natsu says Happy is a friend, not transport.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 3. Natsu explains this when Lucy asks him just after Happy saved him from falling off a cliff. Trivia *Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail's mangaka, was originally going to name Happy "Freyr" after the Norse god but didn't think it would suit his character.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2. In the volume's extras. *Happy makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Erza, Gray, and Makarov. *According to his guild card, he likes fish and dislikes dogs (except Plue). *Being a talking cat with the ability to grow wings and having been hatched from a egg, fans have compared him and Charle with the talking cat characters Nall and Ruby from the Lunar game series, who later turned out to be the young forms of dragons. *According to Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Happy is that Fairy Tail makes the best fish entrees. It wishes to see Igneel in the future. Has a good relationship with Natsu and Lucy. The most difficult job for Happy is fishing for the Winged Fishes, which tasted horrible. *In chapter 177, Happy's parents are revealed. This is proven when the lady cat (his mother) says to her husband that Happy looked exactly the same as him when Happy was flying. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Exceed Category:lol cats